The Legendary Maelstrom
by Blank009
Summary: The Uzumaki clan, a clan of Youkai known as Saiyans had many strange attributes but it's strangest were the monkey tails present in each member. Watch as Naruto Uzumaki attempts to become the strongest being in the world,and maybe fulfill the myth present within the clan, the myth of a Super Saiyan. Naruto and High School DXD Crossover with DBZ elements. NarutoXHarem.
1. Chapter 1: Birth of a Legend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, High school DxD, or Dragonball.**

 **AN:** This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction, so if mistakes are present within the story please make sure to point them out, so I can fix them.

Just so you guys know the Dragonball Z abilities will be greatly nerfed, just so Naruto doesn't become extremely overpowered compared to everyone else.

Also, My knowledge of the DxD universe isn't that good as I haven't seen the anime, I've only read fanfictions about it, so any help would be appreciated.

Okay, without further wait, let's start the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Birth of a Legend**

It was a normal day to most people at the moment, but deep within the city of Kyoto located in Japan, two special people were experiencing the most special day in their lives.

"Dammit, this hurts!" A beautiful red haired woman screamed, as her purple eyes expressed

an immense pain.

Standing right next to her was handsome man with blond hair, as he looked over his wife worriedly with his ocean blue eyes.

"Are you alright Kushina?" The blonde cautiously asked his wife, but as the woman known as Kushina faced him, he shivered in fear at the pair of glaring eyes.

"AM I ALRIGHT, OF COURSE I"M NOT! I"M GIVING BIRTH AND THAT"S THE ONLY THING YOU SAY TO ME!, WHY DID I EVEN MARRY YOU!"

At those words the angry woman's husband hung his head low, and he would have gone to sulk in a corner if not for the painful grip on his hand.

"Now Kushina, you don't really mean that. It's just the pain talking, just try to calm down." The man tried to soothe his wife.

"CALM DOWN! I AM CALM MINATO, YOU BASTARD!" The woman hissed dangerously at her husband, while her grip on his hand got tighter.

At this, the man known as Minato let out a whimper of pain as his hand was being crushed though he knew that in the end all of this was worth it, he just hoped the end came soon.

Coincidentally at that same time, a doctor spoke to Kushina.

"Kushina-sama you're almost done, just one last push." The doctor instructed as Kushina braced herself, and pushed one final time.

"GAH!" the red haired woman yelled out in pain.

Minato winced at not only his wife's scream but at his crushed hand as well. As he heard ragged breaths. He was about to ask her if she was okay before a sudden cry filled the room.

At this, he turned around to find the doctor walking towards him with a small bundle, wrapped in a blue blanket, in his hands.

"Minato-Sama I present to you, your son." The doctor stated as he held out the small bundle.

As he snapped out of his shock, Minato silently took the baby and walked back to his wife.

"Kushina! Look! Our very own son!" Minato excitedly told his wife, as she turned her head to look at the baby.

"Minato he has the same blue eyes as you do." Kushina told her husband as her loving eyes were frimly locked on the baby.

"And he inherited you're hair and you're tail!" Minato excitingly stated as he looked at his son.

That's right the little baby had a red monkey tail located at his rear, though while it would seem impossible for anyone to be born with a monkeys tail, this specific baby wasn't just anybody. He was the son to Namikaze Minato, an orphan, and Uzumaki Kushina of the Uzumaki clan, a clan of yokai who looked like humans, but had a very special trait that separated them from normal humans.

"You're right Minato! He definitely inherited the Uzumaki blood!" Kushina happily said to her husband as she looked lovingly at their child.

At this Minato suddenly paused before he stared at his wife.

"Yeah I almost forgot, what should we name him?" Minato said with an embarrassed smile.

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET THAT!" Kushina yelled at the embarrassed blond man, before she calmed down.

"Well anyways. I already know the perfect name for him." Claimed the red haired woman as she looked at the baby.

"Oh, really?" Minato asked his wife as his curiosity took over him.

"Yes, he will be named... Naruto."

* * *

 **AN:** Okay guys, as this is my first story, please make sure to point at any mistakes you see, As I would appreciate some constructive criticism.

Also sorry this chapter was so short but it was only a prologue for the real story to begin.


	2. Chapter 2: The Early Years

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, High School DXD, or Dragonball**

 **AN:** Okay here's the next chapter of the story. I want to give a big thank you to everyone who've read the first chapter.

Now before the story starts I want to respond to everyone's reviews, though something I gotta admit is that I didn't really think this story would get any reviews, so thanks for every single review!

 **The unsung antihero** : Thanks a bunch for telling me my mistakes on chapter 1, I've fixed them as soon as I looked at you're review.

 **Onimad** : Thanks, I'll try my best.

 **Eniox27** : Thanks for the review, In terms of abilities, I believe it's best that he use a mix of both types.

 **BANKAIZEN** : Thanks I'll try to make the story even more interesting from now on.

 **CreedRazerReaper** : Yeah I messed up there, thanks for pointing out this mistake, I fixed it once I saw you're review. Oh, and don't worry about chapter length this chapter and all future chapters should be longer.

 **SuperSageNaruto** : Thanks I'll try my best to make this story reach it's full potential.

 **Jerome16** : Wow, thanks a lot and don't worry I'll keep updating the story.

 **Uzuuchi007** : Thanks, I hope you enjoy the story.

 **SHADOWNINJAMASTER** : Thanks, I'll try my best.

 **Elemental Ninja 1608:** Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter as well.

 **NaruhinaloverUA:** Thanks, here's the update you wanted.

 **NimatoBlack:** Thanks, don't worry I'll keep updating this story.

 **Chapter 2: The Early Years**

Eight years have passed since Naruto's birth, and it was relatively peaceful day within the Uzumaki family. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and a red haired boy was running away from an angry red haired woman with a frying pan... wait what?

"You'll never catch me mom!" A red haired boy exclaimed gleefully as his blue eyes sparked with mischief.

This response only served to make to woman even angrier as her hair started to mysteriously float up in the air.

"Come back here! Naruto!" The woman shouted at her son as she ran towards him, an angry expression obstructing her otherwise beautiful face.

"No way!" the child known as Naruto answered as he contained to run forwards, hoping to find any way to escape from his mother.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't notice the small water pool he was unknowingly running towards to and so within a few seconds a sound was heard.

 _SPLASH_

Agh! Cried out Naruto as he fell right into the pool. As he furiously tried to swim back to the surface he was met with a face once he got back up from the pool. He knew this face well, how could he not, it was the face of Kushina Uzumaki, his mother.

He slowly started to back away back into the pool, but it was a futile effort as she grabbed his arm and forcefully pulled him out.

Uh... hey mom." A nervous Naruto answered as he stared at the furious woman in front of him.

"Don't you 'hey' me! You will clean up all of the paint in the kitchen! Do you understand!" The furious female redhead yelled at her cowering son.

"What! Really?" The young eight year old pouted as he fearfully looked at his mother.

"Yes! Now go do it right now!" Kushina retorted without any hesitation.

"Okay..." A downtrodden Naruto said as he walked back to the kitchen.

Seeing her baby like that brought a pang of guilt to Kushina as she decided to do something that would help her baby cheer up.

"Wait, Naruto!" Kushina cried out as she quickly took hold of his shoulder.

"Huh, Mom?" Curiously asked the child as he turned around to face his mother.

"Naruto if you clean this up before tomorrow, Minato and I will start to train you in our respective abilities." Kushina warmly stated as she lovingly looked at her child, her face full of emotions only a mother would have.

"What! Really!" Naruto shouted in surprise as his blue eyes filled with excitement and anticipation.

"Yes, now go off to clean up up this mess." Kushina reminded her child about what he needed to do in the first place.

"Alright! I'm going!" And with that statement, Naruto went full speed towards the kitchen, the only thought on his mind was the super bad ass training he would be going through.

* * *

Several hours later, the eight year old was lying in his bed, anticipating the next day with great excitement.

' _Yes! I can't believe it! I'm finally going to start training!'_ The child thought to himself. He had always loved the idea of training, ever since he could speak he had wanted to train, he thought it had to do with his heritage but he wasn't sure. But these thoughts could wait after he went to sleep, he had training to do tomorrow!

And with those final thoughts, Naruto Uzumaki fell into a deep slumber, dreaming of all the bad ass techniques he would get.

* * *

 _RING RING_

The sound of an alarm clock was heard, as a young red headed boy slowly began to wake up.

 _'Ugh, it's only eight in the morning'_ The young child thought as he drowsily looked over at his alarm clock. As he shut down the alarm, he got ready to go back to sleep, but suddenly something occurred to him. It was the beginning of training!

 _'Oh! I gotta hurry!'_ As that thought hit him, Naruto quickly got dressed and headed out his door while thinking. _'This is going to be great! I'm gonna be sooo awesome after this training'_

When he arrived at the spot his mom had told him to go before bedtime, the boy marveled at the training grounds. It was about the size of a medium sized house! It was also full of a variety of things; weights, training dummies, and even a spot where people could spar! In Naruto's own words, it was freaking bad ass!

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a blonde adult about to touch his shoulder, so when he felt the hand on his shoulder, he did his most natural reaction.

"Agh!" A surprised Naruto jumped in the air, before quickly turning around to face a blond haired man. As he saw that he was only his dad, he sighted in relief. "Wow! You scared me! Don't do that again!"

"What's wrong squirt? You were off on your little fantasies" The child's father asked as he ruffled his child's hair.

In response, the child shook his head to get his father's hand off of him, before facing his father and asking his most important question. "When's mom gonna get here, so we can start training!"

As he heard his son's excited cries, Minato let out a small smile at his willingness to train.

"You sure are excited for training." Minato said, before Naruto could respond he continued talking. "Kushina told me I should start teaching you a bit about the special people in this world."

At this, Naruto quickly got confused so he tilted his head and asked. "Huh? Special people? I though me and mom where the only ones who where different, after all we have tails?" His red furry tail waggling behind him as proof of his statement.

Shaking his head at the clueless Naruto, Minato decided to ask him a simple question before he started his lecture. "So Naruto, what has Kushina told you about the Uzumaki?"

This question quickly got Naruto even more confused as he didn't understand why his dad was changing the subject, but nevertheless he answered his father to the best of his ability. "Mom told me that the Uzumaki are people similar to you, but with tails."

Sighting at his answer, Minato decided he should fully explain the Uzumaki clan's history to Naruto before explaining anything else. "Okay, while that's all true, the Uzumaki have more differences to humans than you think."

"Huh? Really?" A confused Naruto asked his father as he tilted his head.

Smiling at his Naruto's curiosity, the blonde decided to sate his son's curiosity by fully explaining everything about the Uzumaki. "Yes. The Uzumaki aren't just regular humans with tails. The Uzumaki are actually a special type of Youkai." Seeing his son's confused face at the mention of Youkai, Minato decided to expand on the topic a bit. "Youkai are a group of various different special species, the Saiyans being one of them.

"Wait, what are Saiyans?" A clueless Naruto asked his father.

"Saiyans are are what the Uzumaki clan is made up of." Minato answered before pausing for a minute and the continuing. "You see, the Uzumaki clan is just a group made up of Saiyans. A long time ago there where many Saiyans, but overtime the Saiyans began to decline in numbers, seeing their declining numbers, the remaining Saiyans decided to group together in order to prevent their extinction, forming the Uzumaki clan as a result. As of today, the number of Saiyans has decreased with you and Kushina being the only ones left."

Naruto looked confusingly at his father at the end of his explanation and decided to ask a question that was currently at the front of his mind. "But dad If the Saiyans banded together, why are mom and I the last ones left?"

Minato had to think for a minute, before answering his son's question. "Well, If I had to say why, I think that their arrogance might have caused their extinction.

"Their arrogance? Why?" The red haired boy confusingly asked his father.

"Well, while you may not know this, according to Kushina, most of the Saiyans form the past were full of arrogance and thought themselves as 'Super Saiyans', this thought may have caused them to challenge an enemy that they weren't capable of defeating."

"Super Saiyans?" Naruto asked about this new term.

Realizing the boy didn't boy didn't know about a Super Saiyan, Minato shook his his head and decided to explain a bit further.

"The Super Saiyan is a myth that has been passed down from the beginning of the Saiyan race, it is said that anyone that becomes one will have an incredible amount of power, far greater than a normal Saiyan's power."Minato took a breath before continuing. "Okay, that's enough for today, Kushina's here so we'll leave the rest for tomorrow."

Hearing about the arrival of his mom, Naruto quickly turned around and indeed saw his mother walking over them. Seeing her brought a sense of excitement to Naruto as that meant that the real training was about to begin.

"Mom!" Exclaimed the excited boy, as he ran over towards her and hugged her.

Smiling at the boy's excitement, Kushina rubbed her son's head as she spoke. "Hey, ready to start training?"

In response to his mother's statement, Naruto quickly got out of the hug, and pumped his small fist in the air, as he spoke. "Yeah!, Let's start it already!"

Seeing her son's excitement, the red haired woman began to speak. "Ok, but first before we start, I'll tell you what we're both going to teach you."

Noticing that his mom was talking about both her and his dad, the eight year old tilted his head and questioned his mother. "Huh?, What do you mean? Isn't dad a human?"

"Yes he is in fact a human." Kushina spoke, and continued after she noticed her son's confused face. "But, while he is human, he can use something not many people can use"

"What do you mean mom?" Naruto asked, as he had never heard of his dad's abilities, and thought he didn't have any.

"Well he can use Chakra." The red haired mother answered her son's question.

Hearing this new term, the red haired boy squinted his eyes and asked, "Chakra?"

Noticing the boy's confusion, Minato suddenly spoke up. "Chakra is the combination of the spiritual and physical energy within a person, it can be used to do all sorts of things." To illustrate his point the blond haired main created a small blue swirling ball within his palm, and showed it to his son.

"This is the Rasengan, one of my main moves I use with chakra" Minato explained, while the tailed child looked on in awe.

"That's awesome!, can you teach me how to do that?" The boy spoke as he looked pleadingly towards his father.

Hearing his son's request, the blonde chuckled, before speaking. "Not now, maybe when you're older"

Naruto looked down as he heard this,but suddenly perked up and turned to his mother. "Mom! What are you going to teach me then? Is it going to be something as cool as dad's Rasengan!"

Smiling at the boys childishness, Kushina spoke up with an amused smile on her face."Well maybe if you progress far enough I'll teach you a really cool technique, but for now I'm going to be teaching you how to use you're physical energy or Ki, something which every Saiyan excels at."

"Okay then, let's start our training now!" Naruto spoke up with anticipation at the thought of becoming as strong as his parents, and while he was was thinking about that, he suddenly remembered the myth his dad had told him." _That's right! I'm not going to be as strong as my parents, I'll become stronger then them, I'll surpass everyone, I'm going to become a Super Saiyan!"_

Oblivious to their son's thoughts, both parents began training Naruto, and unknown to them this act would shake the whole world upside down, and start a new legend, the legend of the Super Saiyan.

* * *

 **AN:** And that's the end of this chapter! I hope you all liked it. If you did, please review and tell me what you liked and what I could improve on. As for the next chapter I'm going to try to finish it before the month is over so be looking forward to that.


End file.
